In response to recent consumer demands by high scent seeking consumers to have laundry detergent compositions that provide excellent dry fabric odor benefits, laundry detergent manufacturers have developed perfume technologies, such as the product of a reaction between a delta damascone and a polyethyleneimine, that deposit onto the fabric during the laundering process and deliver excellent dry fabric odour benefits. This consumer demand has not diminished, but instead has increased as more and more consumers are demanding excellent perfume performances from their laundry detergent powders. Many perfume processing plants are running at capacity and prior to the present invention the only way laundry detergent manufacturers can meet this demand with their current processing set up is to install additional perfume processing plants at significant cost.
Attempts at increasing the perfume activity in the perfume particles has resulted in perfume particles that are very soft, have poor powder characteristics and poor flowability profiles, especially when they are produced, transported and/or stored in hot and conditions, such as in countries like Saudi Arabia, Egypt and other countries where ambient temperatures of above 30° C. are not uncommon.
The Inventors have overcome this problem by providing a process as defined by claim 1. The process of the present invention increases the production capacity of existing perfume processes without the need for extensive modifications to the existing equipment and avoids the excessive capital cost required to install a new complete perfume manufacturing set-up. The perfume particles produced by the process of the present invention are storage stable, do not require refrigerated transport and storage, have good powder characteristics, and exhibit good flowability profiles. The perfume particles produced by the process of the present invention are suitable for use in a variety of perfume applications and consumer goods; they are especially suitable for incorporation into laundry detergent compositions to impart a dry-fabric odor benefit to laundered garments.
WO00/02981, WO00/02982, WO00/02986, WO00/02987, WO01/04248, WO01/34752, WO01/04084, WO01/04247, WO01/46373, WO01/46374 and WO01/51599 all relate to perfume compositions.